A Member of the Wedding
by Badge 825
Summary: Maura gets invited to a wedding. Jane's not happy at first. Told mostly from Jane's POV. It's a lighthearted piece of fluff.


**A Member of the Wedding**

**This is just a quick story that came to me while thinking about the possibilities for Jane and Maura's relationship. As usual, no infringement is intended, and reviews are like gold! PS: Just for the record, I used "big woop" before it appeared in "Remember Me"**

Jane was lying down on Maura Isles' comfy couch; two pillows propping her head up, and her bare feet almost dangling off the arm rest. She was wearing a grey hoodie and a pair of black sweat pants, undeniably enjoying an opportunity to be lazy on a Saturday.

She thought_,_ _this is going to be an easy night. I get to watch baseball on Maura's big ass TV, and all I have to do is watch Bass and give him his medicine every two hours while she goes to some high society wedding with the douche bag of the week. Well the douche bag part isn't easy though. I mean come on; she keeps going out with the losers and missing out on what's right in front of her, you know ME!" _

Jane fumbled with the remote, _At least I don't have to meet said douche bag. I wasn't paying attention to Maura when she asked me to watch her turt…tortoise. I was too caught up with looking into her eyes. If I were listening, I would have gotten the 411 on Dr. Douche. All I can remember is she's going off to some jack off M.E.'s wedding with another M.E. named Jamie Burke who was flying in from Denver. Oooh, big woop, Caviar and fois gras—no thanks. Chips and beer? Yes please._

Jane snuggled deeper into the couch, and was about to drift off for a nap when Maura entered the living room. "Jane, how do I look?"

Jane cracked one eye open and sat bolt upright. "Wow, you look amazing."

Maura twirled around to reveal the extremely low backline of the navy blue and silver dress she was wearing. "Thank you Jane, but what about the earrings? Not too…" Maura was cut off by her cell phone ringing. She reached for it and her face fell.

"Yes. I understand; no need to apologize. We'll I hope you feel better soon."

"What's the matter Maur?" _Please don't let her date have cancelled on her._

"Dr. Burke suffered a sprained ankle at the hotel. Now, I'm going to have to go alone. Unless…"

_Oh shit_. "Oh no, no way, I'm staying parked on this couch until you get back. Bass and I have a date."

Maura's eyes began to well up. "Please Jane. I hate going to these affairs alone. Your mother can take care of Bass."

_Damn it, she's gonna cry. _"Maur, can't you just ask one of your acquaintances, exes, or former patients to go with you?" Jane would relish the chance to spend more time with Maura, but not at some wedding that was bound to be dull.

"Jane please, I can't get anyone else on such late notice." The tears started to spill.

_Shit, she's crying._

Jane rose form the couch and enveloped Maura in a gentle hug. "Please don't cry. You're gonna ruin your make-up. I'll go. Find me a dress that I won't like and some earrings that I'm going to hate, and I'll go with you."

"Oh, thank you Jane." Maura kissed Jane lightly on the cheek.

"You're welcome." _Yeah, I'm a freakin hero._

Jane followed Maura into her walk-in closet and began pulling dress after dress out of the closet.

"Maura, find one that will go with those beige heels I left here after that horrible blind date my mom set up."

Maura laughed evilly, "You mean the guy that owned the cheese shop and smelled like Feta?"

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder."

Maura pulled an almond colored dress with a gold chain belt out of the closet. "Jane this will be perfect. It's just your size, elegant, and at the same time sexy."

"If you say so Maur." _Man Maura does she look hot, maybe it'll be a little more than tolerable. Dr. Douche has no idea._

Twenty minutes later Jane emerged wearing the complete outfit, and feeling as awkward as ever.

"Oh Jane, you look fantastic." Maura was beaming.

"Thanks." Jane smiled back. _She thinks I look fantastic. I think I look like a stick of chicken satay. But I like that she's raking her eyes over me._

"I'll drive Maura. It's at the Baymar Ballroom right?"

"Yes, it is."

When they arrived at the ballroom, everything including the parking lot was lavishly decorated. Jane saw a line of women stream in. _Must be the bridesmaids; sure are a lot of them._

As they walked in together, Maura hooked her arm through Jane's. Jane thoroughly enjoyed it, and leaned into Maura slightly. Upon entering the ballroom, the detective's jaw dropped.

Jane was talking to Maura through the side of her mouth. "Maura." Jane quietly gritted, "You didn't tell me this was a lesbian wedding."

Jane read the sign sitting on the easel in the entry way. "Welcome to the wedding of Karen Pellegrino and Leah Fiore." _Holy shit, my first same sex wedding._

"Yes, Jane. Does it matter?"

"No, but a little fair warning would have been nice."

Jane glanced at the tables full of women holding hands, and exchanging other intimate gestures. There were a few tables with just men, and a few men and women.

"Maura, would Dr. Jamie Burke happen to be a woman?"

"Yes. I do date men and women."

_Holy crap, Dr. Isles likes girls too. Maybe I have a chance; I think she likes me too. This wedding isn't so bad either. The music is good, the crowd is having fun, there's lots of laughing and smiles._

After a brief ceremony, and the first dance, Jane went through the receiving line with Maura to congratulate the newly married couple.

Karen spoke first, "Maura, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Thanks Karen. My best wishes to both of you." Jane stuck close to Maura. "I would like you to meet Detective Jane Rizzoli." Both Karen and Leah appreciated the tall woman's striking looks.

Leah looked to Maura, and smiled. "Oh Maura, this one's a keeper."

Jane blushed furiously. _Leah is beautiful, but she can't hold a candle to my Maura. Did I just say, 'My Maura'? Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you Jane?_

Jane greeted the couple, and soon they were eating a wonderful dinner. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves. They met many interesting people, and danced with several women and a few men.

When Annie Lennox's "Stay by Me." Started to drift over the crowd, Maura grabbed Jane's hand, and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"No Maura, no. Not a slow song." _If I have to dance close to her, I may lose it right here on the floor in front of seventy five other people._

"Please Jane; I love this song."

"OK."

Maura relaxed into Jane's arms, and swayed with the music as she drank in the lyrics.

Stay by me  
>And make the moment last<br>Please take these lips  
>Even if I have been kissed<br>A million times And I don't care if there is no tomorrow  
>When I could die here in your arms<br>Even if the stars have made us blind  
>We're blind we're blind<br>So blind in love

Jane held Maura more tightly to her, and rested her chin on the M.E's head. _God she is gorgeous. She smells so good, and feels so right. And leave it to her to pick such an incredible song to dance to. _

Sweet darling  
>Don't you know that we're no different to anyone<br>We stumble  
>We falter<br>But we're no different than anyone

"Jane."

"Hmm?"

"I want to thank you for coming with me. I'm having a wonderful time."

"Me too. I'm glad I came." _Kiss her you idiot. The song's almost over._

Jane pulled slightly away from Maura.

And all the winter snow has melted down  
>Into a pool of silver water<br>And we were standing in a thunder cloud  
>Dark as your hair<br>Dark as your hair

"Maur, can I…."

Before Jane could finish her sentence, Maura, reaching up on her tippy toes, delicately touched her lips to Jane's eager mouth. The kiss lasted until the last few notes of the song. When they finally pulled away, both were flushed and they leaned their foreheads together.

_I really love this woman, and I just want to get her home._

"Jane, let's say our goodbyes and go home."

"You read my mind."

The pair left the floor holding hands and sharing a few stolen kisses.


End file.
